Feel
Feel is one of Tsubasa's main songs in ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE''. It's also sung by Tsubasa's voice actor, Inori Minase. Lyrics Japanese どんな時も感じて欲しいの　この想いを 折れない翼で　私の歌　もっともっと届けるから Feel my voice 遠くたって Feel my soul 歌い続けたい Feel my heart 諦めないよ　夢見てた世界へ 隠していた　心の扉をノックして もう一人の　私に逢えた どんな時も感じて欲しいの　この想いを 折れない翼で　君の元へと どんな夢を叶うと信じているの ドキドキ止められない　私の歌もっともっと届けるから Feel my smile その瞳で Feel my love その胸の奥で Feel my beat 体中で　繋がっていたくて 眩しい季節　思い出と一枝に残る そんな歌を　歌っていくから もっと側で感じて欲しいの　この想いを 向かい風だって　もう怖くはない もっと高く飛べると信じているの 誰にもマネできない　私の歌ちゃんとちゃんと届けるから Feel my voice Feel my voice Feel my voice Feel my soul Feel my soul Feel my soul Feel my heart Feel my heart Feel my heart どんな険しい道でも　後戻りは出来ないから 見ててほしい　君に私の全て もっと側で感じて欲しいの　この想いを 向かい風だって　もう怖くはない どんな時も感じて欲しいの　この想いを 折れない翼で　君の元へと どんな夢も叶うと信じているの ドキドキ止められない　私の歌もっともっと届けるから Romaji Donna toki mo kanjite hoshii no Kono omoi wo Orenai tsubasa de watashi no uta Motto motto todokeru kara Feel my voice tooku tatte Feel my soul utaitsuzuketai Feel my heart akiramenai yo Yume miteta sekai e Kakushite ita kokoro no doa wo nokku shite Mou hitori no watashi ni aeta Donna toki mo kanjite hoshii no Kono omoi wo Orenai tsubasa de kimi no moto e to Donna yume mo kanau to shinjite iru no Dokidoki tomerarenai watashi no uta Motto motto todokeru kara Feel my smile sono hitomi de Feel my love sono mune no oku de Feel my beat karadajuu de Tsunagatte itakute Mabushii kisetsu omoide to isshoni nokoru Sonna uta wo uttate iku kara Motto soba de kanjite hoshii no Kono omoi wo Mukaikaze datte mou kowaku wa nai Motto takaku toberu to shinjite iru no Dare ni mo mane dekinai watashi no uta Chanto chanto todokeru kara Feel my voice Feel my voice Feel my voice Feel my soul Feel my soul Feel my soul Feel my heart Feel my heart Feel my heart Donna kewashii michi demo Ato modori wa dekinai kara Mitete hoshii Kimi ni watashi no subete Motto soba de kanjite hoshii no Kono omoi wo Mukaikaze datte mou kowaku wa nai Donna toki mo kanjite hoshii no Kono omoi wo Orenai tsubasa de kimi no moto e to Donna yume mo kanau to shinjite iru no Dokidoki tomerarenai watashi no uta Motto motto todokeru kara English It doesn't matter when, I just need you to feel this intense emotion My wings carry me through the sky to make my song last forever, ever, and ever for you Feel my voice, No matter where you are Feel my soul, I want to keep singing for you Feel my heart, I won't give up my dream, the world beyond my reality I knocked on the door when I thought I had thrown away the key And waiting in store I found a new side of me It doesn't matter when, I just need you to feel this intense emotion My wings carry me through the sky, to take me back to you it doesn't matter what; if it's your dream I know it'll come true! Heart's beating fast; long as this lasts, I know I'll make my song last forever, ever, and ever for you Feel my smile, reflected in your eyes Feel my love, it's beating there inside your chest Feel my beat, connecting me to you, the pulse that tells you my love is true This dazzling season stays like a memory And I will go on singing its song It doesn't matter when, I just need you to feel this intense emotion I won't be afraid of any headwind I believe I can fly higher I can't be anyone else, and my song must last forever, ever, and ever for you Feel my voice Feel my voice Feel my voice Feel my soul Feel my soul Feel my soul Feel my heart Feel my heart Feel my heart No matter how hard the road, there's no turning back I want (I want), You to see (You to see) To see all of me I want you closer now, I just need you to feel this intense emotion If I'm moving against the wind, I won't let it stop me now! It doesn't matter when, I just need you to feel this intense emotion My wings carry me through the sky, to take me back to you It doesn't matter what, if it's your dream I know it'll come true I'll make my song last forever, ever, and ever for you Category:Songs Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE